Disney Gravity Falls (2012)
Gravity Falls is an American animated Disney Channel Original Series created by Alex Hirsch. The first episode aired as a preview on June 15, 2012 and the series officially debuted on June 29, 2012 and ended on November 23, 2015, consisting of 39 episodes. With the Voice Talents of *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Old Man McGucket, Soos *Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger *Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles (ep15) *Cecil Baldwin as Tad Strange (ep34) *Jonathan Banks as Mr. Pines (ep32) *Lance Bass as Sev'ral Timez Band Member (ep17) *Eric Bauza as Ernesto (ep39) *Jillian Bell as Melody (ep25) *Jeff Bennett as The Summerween Trickster (ep12) *Blake Bertrand as Mummy Kid (ep12) *Brian Bloom as Rumble McSkirmish *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest *Louis CK as The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity (ep38) *Frank Caliendo as Sergei (ep23) *Ken Campbell as Ergman Bratsman (ep17) *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *Matt Chapman as Marius (ep30), Mermando (ep15), Sev'ral Timez Band Member (ep17) *Gregory Michael Cipes as Craz *Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan *Coolio as Wax Coolio (ep3) *Grey DeLisle as Gorney (ep12), Mrs. Gleeful (ep11) *Jessica DiCicco as Tambry *John DiMaggio as Harry Claymore (ep26), Manly Dan, The Love God (ep29) *Carl Faruolo as Grenda *Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland, Glurk (ep6), Testosteraur (ep6) *Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest *Danielle Fishel as Pyronica *Will Forte as Tyler the Cute Biker *Georgia Gillespie as Girl with Bow (ep34) *Mark Hamill as Mysterious Old Man (ep22) *A. Smith Harrison as Deep Voice Dipper (ep14) *Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher (ep19), Jeff the Gnome (ep20), Sev'ral Timez Band Member (ep17), Sir Quentin Trembley Esquire (ep8) *Ken Jenkins as Old Man Ghost (ep5), Pa Duskerton (ep32) *Larry King as Wax Larry King (ep3) *Declan J. Krogman as Young Stan (ep32) *Christian Mardini as Young Ford (ep32) *Sam Marin as Celestabellebethabelle (ep35) *Patrick McHale as Hectorgon *Andy Merrill as Teeth (ep38) *T.J. Miller as Robbie Valentino *Alfred Molina as Multi-Bear *Nick Offerman as Agent Powers *John Oliver as Wax Sherlock Holmes (ep3) *Patton Oswalt as Franz (ep23) *Chelsea Peretti as Darlene (ep36) *Michael Rianda as Lee, Mr. Poolcheck (ep15), Thompson *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chutzpar (ep6), Ghost (ep30), Leaderar (ep6), Sheriff Blubs *John Roberts as Xyler *Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin, Bobby Renzobbi (ep20) *Stephen Root as Bud Gleeful *Joshua Rush as Soldier Kid (ep12) *Paul Scheer as Gary (ep25) *Peter Serafinowicz as Blind Ivan (ep27) *J.K. Simmons as Ford *Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein (ep39) *Jorma Taccone as Gabe (ep29) *Fred Tatasciore as Pituitor (ep6) *Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Smart Waddles (ep26) *Thurop Van Orman as L'il Gideon *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Pines (ep32), Shandra Jimenez *April Winchell as Ma Duskerton (ep32), Old Woman Ghost (ep5) *Dave Wittenberg as Time Baby (ep38) *Niki Yang as Candy Chiu *Al Yankovic as Probabilitor (ep33) 'Additional Voices' *James Adomian *Stuart Allen *Mariah Amundsen *Diedrich Bader *Dee Bradley Baker *Eric Bauza *Jillian Bell *Jeff Bennett *Brian Bloom *Kurt Braunohler *Kimberly Brooks *Corey Burton *Jackie Buscarino *Linda Cardellini *Matt Chapman *Gregory Michael Cipes *Jennifer Cody *Jennifer Coolidge *Jim Cummings *Grey DeLisle-Griffin *Jessica DiCicco *John DiMaggio *Greg Ellis *Carl Faruolo *Keith Ferguson *Nathan Fillion *Will Forte *Will Friedle *Mckenna Grace *Carter Hastings *Alex Hirsch *Ariel Hirsch *Nicolas Isler *Mikey Kelley *Sam Marin *Scott Menville *T.J. Miller *Nicole Mitchell *Kimberley Mooney *John O'Hurley *Genesis Ochoa *Chris Parnell *Andrew Pifko *Michael Rianda *Kevin Michael Richardson *Jason Ritter *John Roberts *Justin Roiland *Stephen Root *Daryl Sabara *Horatio Sanz *Jacob Shinder *Tara Strong *Jorma Taccone *Fred Tatasciore *Gregg Turkington *Kari Wahlgren *Amory Watterson *April Winchell *Dave Wittenberg *Chris Wylde *Niki Yang Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons